We're All Going to Disappear
by CDCTheRandomWizard23
Summary: "Chad, you've got to come over here..." Sonny's panicked voice stopped to take several deep, heavy breaths. "Something broke through my window...and I feel like there's...AAAAHHHH!" "Sonny? SONNY!"
1. Chapter 1

Chad's POV:

I answered my cell phone and my hand shook right away when I heard the tone of Sonny's voice.

"Chad, you've got to come over here..." Sonny's panicked voice stopped to take several deep, heavy breaths. "Something broke through my window...and I feel like there's...AAAAHHHH!"

A long terrifying scream from Sonny burst from the other end of the line before the sound turned into a flat dial tone.

"Sonny? SONNY! What's going on?" I felt nervous and confused.

I hung up the phone call and didn't hesitate for another second. I ran out of my house getting soaked with the pounding rain. I hopped into my car and started driving to Sonny's house. It was Halloween so the streets were a bit spookier then usual with the creepy decorations people put out on their lawns. I looked at my car's digital clock.

"Six o' clock," I thought aloud.

It would take about ten minutes to reach Sonny's street. Just then, my cell phone rang again and this time it was from Tawni.

"Hey Chad, I've been trying to call Sonny, but she's not picking up," Tawni said.

"There's something wrong over at Sonny's house. She just called me and I heard a horrifying scream until the call dropped," I told her.

Tawni gasped on the other end of the line. "What do we do?"

"Tawni, I'm on my way over there right now. I'm actually going over the speed limit here."

"Be careful, Cooper. You might get into a car crash if you don't follow the rules."

"Okay, just call the police station while you've got your cell phone in your hand."

"All right, I'm going to call the police now and I hope that Sonny's going to be...AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tawni screamed in terror before she finished her sentence. I heard the dial tone shortly after that.

"What's going on around here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi, guys! Well, I forgot to put an author's note in the first chapter so here's a slightly longer one...**

**Guess who just got the SWAC Soundtrack and SWAC Vol. 1 DVD today! Yeah, I just did. :) I know that it's kind of late to get them just right now, but whatever :) Yeah, I'm going to be listening to Chad all weekend :) And there was like this mini Mackenzie Falls poster included within the DVD so that's going on my wall :) If you didn't get those two items yet please do, especially since SWAC doesn't show on Disney Channel anymore. **

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed my last chapter: MonStErScLosEt, TheSarahStar, and SterlingIsTheCutestManOnEarth. You guys rock! :)**

**In this story, Zora is still around twelve years old just like the earlier episodes, just to let you know... Please review after you read, it's really awesome :)**

* * *

><p>Chad's POV:<p>

My heart was beating faster as I got closer to Sonny's house. I forgot to recharge my cell phone and it ran out of battery as I tried to turn it on. When I finally reached Sonny's house, the rain stopped and I ran to the door. It was wide open so I was able to enter it. There were no lights on anywhere and it seemed kind of creepy. Just then, the wind blew the open front door shut. I jumped at the sound and now it was completely dark in the house. The power was out too, I could tell. The refrigerator wasn't on and there were no sounds at all in the deserted house. I could see nothing except for the faint shadows of the furniture lurking around the room.

I tried to find my way to Sonny's room, but it was too dark. All was silent until I heard the tolling sound of the doorbell. I didn't dare to answer the door even though it was still unlocked because anyone could have been at the door. The person outside the door repeatedly rang the doorbell and started pounding on the door.

"Trick or treat! It's me, Zora! Come on Sonny, I know you have candy so why won't you open the door?" yelled the kid from the other side of the front door.

It was a slight relief to know that it was just Zora, even though she can be a bit creepy at times.

She turned the cold knob on the door. "Hey Sonny, you left your door unlocked so I'm just going to go in!"

The door creaked slowly open until I saw a fairy costume stepping into the house.

"Hello?" she asked hesitantly.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut as Zora let out a frightened scream.

"Whoa, Zora, just calm down, okay?" I said, stopping her high-pitched scream from vibrating throughout the silent house.

"Chad? What are you going at Sonny's house? Why is it so dark in here?" she yelled.

"I think there's been a blackout so the power's not working. Look, someone's got Sonny and Tawni and I'm trying to find out what's going on," I said.

Zora tried to open the front door. "The door isn't working," she said.

"What? How can that be, we're on the inside of the door so it should be able to open." I tried to open the door. It wasn't locked, but it didn't move at all.

"The door opens outward and I think something's blocking the door. Chad, I'm scared," Zora said in a small frightened voice.

"I hope everything's going to be alright," I said.

"Here, I've got a flashlight," said Zora as she handed me her mini keychain flashlight.

I looked around the room with the flashlight and the furniture seemed to be in order. I ran to the windows and tried to open them.

"The windows are all glued shut," I told Zora.

We ran up the stairs and went to the door of Sonny's bedroom. It was locked as well. All the doors in the house couldn't be opened, including the front door. All the windows were locked too.

"We can't get in," I told Zora. "Sonny told me that something broke through her window and then she screamed so loud until the phone hung up."

"Well, what do we do now?" squeaked Zora.

The light from the flashlight flickered slowly until it burned out and we were stuck in the darkness. Then Zora started to cry. I always thought she was a braver girl, but in these circumstances, I was beginning to lose my cool too. I started to get even more worried and my hands started to feel clammy. The only sounds in the house were Zora's soft sniffles.

"We're trapped in here, Chad. There's no way out," she whispered. "I want my friends back."

I couldn't see where she was, but I turned toward the sound of her voice. "Me too. It's going to be okay. Just be strong for Sonny," I told her.

"Chad, but what if we-" Zora got cut off mid-sentence by my loud scream.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Zora's POV:<p>

My eyes widened at the loud scream Chad let out, and I felt scared because I was now defenseless.

"Chad!"

I waited for a reply, but I got no answer. He was no longer in the house with me. Where did Chad and my two friends go? For a split second, the lights flickered on and off. It was just enough time for me to notice an air conditioning vent near the bottom of the wall. I tried to open the cover and surprisingly, it worked. I crawled into the vent and started going through the seemingly endless maze.

"Fairies are brave," I whispered to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and tell me what you think, what you did over Thanksgiving break, or anything at all :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back. How was your Chad-tastic weekend? :) Here is the second to last chapter. Make sure you're on the right chapter, because I usually update fast for my short multi-chapter stories and if they are for a contest. Also, if you don't know what "candy pants" from So Random are, look it up :)**

**I've got a random question to ask you all so please tell me what you think: Do you dislike it when someone reviews a story you posted months or even years ago? I am just wondering. :)**

**Anyways, please review after you read. :)**

* * *

><p>Nico's POV:<p>

I was hanging out with Grady scaring people we passed by on the sidewalk while we were in the middle of a chocolate feast.

"Dude, I think my candy pants are overloaded," commented Grady as he looked down at his pants.

"Well, I've got myself a candy wedgie," I said while holding up my pants.

"It's a good thing that it rained on Halloween 'cause only a few kids are out trick-or-treating which means..," Grady started.

"More candy for us!" We both yelled happily.

We continued walking down the street when I stopped at an unusual sight.

"Hold up, G." I held out my arm to stop Grady.

"What?" Grady asked.

I pointed to the house we were in front of.

"What's that car doing like that, blocking the door?" I asked.

There was a car laying on its side against the front door of the house.

"I, I don't know," Grady examined the scene from afar. "Wait, isn't this Sonny's house?"

We looked at each other and then ran up to the house.

"And this looks like Chad's car," I said, looking at the license plate.

"Something weird's going on," mumbled Grady.

We stood outside of the house for a minute, examining what was in front of us.

"Look," I pointed upward. "That window is broken."

"All the other windows look fine," Grady said.

There were four windows at the front of the house and one of them looked like a huge rock broke through. There was also a vent near the bottom of the house at the side of the door. Suddenly, the vent cover burst open and we got startled by the movement.

"What was that, Nico?" Grady asked in shock.

A small person scrambled out of the vent and was wearing a fairy costume with bent wings. We squinted out eyes and found out it was Zora. She hobbled quickly over to us.

"Nico, Grady, I was trapped in Sonny's house and someone's got Sonny, Chad, and Tawni!" she yelled. "First Sonny disappeared so Chad wanted to come over to her house and then Tawni disappeared and then me and Chad were trapped in Sonny's house with no way out and then Chad disappeared so I went into the vents and found a way out," she spoke as fast as a lightning bolt.

Grady and I gulped in shock of what Zora was saying.

"Wait a second, did you guys call the police yet?" Grady asked.

"I don't think so yet," Zora said. "Do you guys have your cell phones with you?"

"Grady has his," I said. "This is just like the Mackenzie Falls episode they're filming this week."

Zora and Grady glared at me for a second.

"Not that I would know," I shrugged while smiling nervously.

Grady felt around his candy pants for his phone.

"Wait, I think I lost my phone somewhere in my candy pants," he said.

"Well, go find it," I snapped.

"Okay, okay," Grady said, throwing handfuls of candy from his trousers.

The street lights suddenly burned out and we were left standing in the cold, dark mist of Halloween.

"Great, now we can't see anything," said Zora.

Grady was finished emptying his candy pants.

"Oh man, I can't find it, you guys," he huffed. "I just remembered that I left it at-AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Grady yelled while Zora and I jumped back in surprise.

In one second, Grady was gone.

"Grady!" Zora shouted.

"What was that?" I asked in fear.

"I don't know," Zora panicked.

"Quick, we gotta tell the police that something's up," I said.

"How are we going to do that?" Zora asked.

"Let's go to the neighbors," I said, and we ran to the house next door.

We rang the doorbell and waited.

* * *

><p>Zora's POV:<p>

After a minute, nobody answered so I started to head back to the sidewalk. I turned around towards where Nico was standing and shouted over to him.

"Nico, let's just try the other neighbors! There's no one-" I stopped abruptly as I heard Nico scream.

"Nico?" I yelled into the dark air around me and I trembled. Now I was alone outside on Halloween after they disappeared.

"I'm next," I quivered as I spoke softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cue the dramatic music. :) So there you go, please review and answer my random question if you can :) Also, do any of you guys watch Wizards of Waverly Place? I just heard that it's ending in 2012 in January. That's so sad 'cause it is such a good show and I don't want it to end like SWAC did. I also miss JONAS, yeah. Are there any TV shows that you guys miss from any channel? Oh, and on a brighter note, I also heard that there is going to be a Lemonade Mouth 2! :) :) So excited for that :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm back again, right away...So make sure you're on the right chapter. This is the final chapter.**

**Randomness: Who has a Jonas Brothers poster on their wall? I do now! :) I've also got a Mackenzie Falls one. :) I'm one of the few who still have OJD (tell me if you still know what that is) and I miss the show JONAS. :(**

**Anyways, please review after you read.**

* * *

><p>Zora's POV:<p>

Suddenly, the street lights turned on as the power came back. There were no cars on the road outside so the night was still as it could be. It was slightly relieving until I turned around to face to the road. About ten feet away from me, there was a group of slowly moving figures headed my way. When they got under the streetlights, my heart dropped and my eyes stared in shock and horror.

What I saw before me was Chad and the other Randoms who disappeared earlier. But something was wrong with them. Their skin looked paler, and their eyes stared blankly into space. Their hair was in a jumble while their clothes were torn and ripped all over. They were covered in dirt and slightly limped as they trod closer and closer. I was being chased by a mob of... "ZOMBIES!"

I screamed and started to run away. As zombies, their movements were stiff and unnatural, but they were able to catch up to me even though I was running. A chorus of groans and moans came from the mob as they rushed to capture me. I ran around the neighborhood streets looking back every now and then to see if I was outrunning them. I could see that I slowly was increasing the distance between us as I looked back. When I turned my head forward again, I found myself colliding with the brick wall of a dead end so I fell on the ground with a thud.

I closed my eyes and dared not to open them. I felt the zombies grabbing me and I was being moved about on the ground. Their obscure, monotone voices were saying my name over and over again and my head was throbbing from hitting it on the wall. The dizziness soon started to fade away and the voices got clearer as the atmosphere became brighter. My body was still being shaken. I finally dared to open my eyes and I didn't expect what I saw next.

I was lying on the couch in the Prop House with the Randoms gathered around me yelling my name while Sonny shook my shoulders.

"Zora, you were having a nightmare," Sonny said.

"Yeah, you were screaming about zombies in your sleep," said Nico.

I blinked my eyes and held my head in my hands. "Oh, well, thanks for waking me up, guys," I said sheepishly.

We all laughed for a moment until I realized something.

"Wait, where's Chad?" I asked while looking around.

Just then, we heard steps coming toward the entrance to the Prop House.

"Well, here he comes now, I guess," said Tawni.

When Chad appeared through the prop house door, the Randoms and I gasped and froze for a second. He had pale skin and torn clothes while he was groaning.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! ZOMBIE!" Sonny yelled and we started running in the other direction.

* * *

><p>Chad's POV:<p>

I groaned as I walked into the Prop House after a long day of filming this week's episode. The Randoms were very frightened when they saw me and ran away from me. I think I accidentally scared them so I stopped groaning.

"Wait, you guys! It's just a costume! Come back!"

THE END

**AN: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! :) Please, please review! :) That was the first story I wrote where the Randoms are actually involved for a lot of it. Usually it's just Sonny and Chad. :)**


End file.
